Numerous disclosures exist pertaining to the development of edible dog chews that are digestible and/or nutritious along with a texture that can be individually adjusted to suit a wide variety of a dog's preferences or needs. Attention is therefore directed to the following exemplary disclosures: U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,161 “Heat Modifiable Edible Dog Chew”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,516 “Method of Molding Edible Starch”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,978 “Edible Dog Chew”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,521 “Wheat and Casein Dog Chew with Modifiable Texture”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,441 “Heat Modifiable Peanut Dog Chew”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,427 “Vegetable Based Dog Chew”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,940 “High Starch Content Dog Chew”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,941 “Animal Chew”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,991 “Turkey and Rice Dog Chew With Modifiable Texture”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,197 “Carrot Based Dog Chew”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,565 “Process for Making an Edible Dog Chew”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,771 “Animal Chew Toy Containing Animal Meal”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,720 “Dog Chew with Modifiable Texture”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,212 “Dog Chew with Modifiable Texture.” Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,474 entitled “Application for Patent for Nutriceutical Toy” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,283 entitled “Animal Chew Toy of Starch Material and Degradable Ethylene Copolymer”. These disclosures provide non-limiting examples of starch based molding compositions and molding methods.